


Navigating the Bumpy Road

by Spookyfish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyfish/pseuds/Spookyfish
Summary: Picks up between following The End and runs through to just before Arcadia.The path for Mulder and Scully seems to be following a bumpy road as events of the past come to re-visit Mulder and Scully has to deal with them.Part of the Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange which had the prompt "An early MSR moment that causes some friction in s6 (I'm a sucker for Diana angst fics) but still ends on a happy note for MSR"I hope Greekowl enjoys the story, I hope this snippet in the MSR journey is enjoyable and fits your prompt. Not written much Fowley interaction, but has meant I've re-watched a lot of season 5 lately to get inspiration which hasn't had many re-watches for me. Mind you I did enjoy writing the Scully/ Fowley angst bits, so it may appear in future fanfic!I feel it could be a longer story... but ran out of time, so depending on the feedback some additional chapters may appear....
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekowl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/gifts).



The smell of smoke still seemed to hang in the air of the basement corridor as Scully walked along it towards what remained of their former office. Forensics had finished their work and now she was there to pick up what personal items were remaining of her former life in the X Files ready for their reassignment in domestic terrorism. Mulder had been in pieces following the fire, as she hugged him looking at their office once the fire had been damped down and they could see the damage. But now it seemed he was distancing himself from Scully, she hoped he was not going in on himself. At least this meet up to collect items would allow her to seem him after no contact for a few days.  
“Fox, I didn’t realise you still had this from our time together” she heard a female say as she neared the remains of the office door. It seemed Mulder had company.  
“Well I found it was useful even if you left soon after you gave it to me” she heard him respond in a slightly forceful manner, she was more used to hearing that tone from him with figures of authority.  
She walked more forcefully the sound of her heels hitting the floor increasing in volume.  
Mulder’s ears pricked hearing the sound of Scully’s stride pattern, he sighed, this was going to be interesting his current and past lives were about to collide.  
“Hello Mulder” he heard and turned around to face Scully coming into the office.  
“Hi there” he replied in a hesitant tone. Scully’s eyes we no longer on him but now looking over his shoulder, ‘oh boy’ he thought. His eyes rolled upwards and she saw Scully return to looking at him, his shoulders had dropped, he knew she would be reading his body language in the way they so often spoke to each other without speaking.  
“Hello Agent Scully” she responded, it seemed in her trademark tone. Was she the reason there had been radio silence from Mulder? Scully wondered. Scully felt she needed to keep an eye on her.  
“I’m here to pick up my personal items such as they are, same as Mulder” she replied in a matter of fact way. “ Any news on what they are doing with the X Files now we’re reassigned?” she asked, directly to Mulder.  
“None other than we’re in domestic terrorism for the foreseeable future.” He replied with a sigh.  
Scully came over and placed her hand over his clenched fist as it sat on the desk.  
“Come on Fox, let’s get these items boxed up so everyone can get out into the fresh air” she said, glaring at them both.  
“I suppose I have to move on” Mulder replied in timid, compliant manner.  
That woman still had a hold on him after all these years, thought Scully, she felt a visit to the Lone Gunman coming on for more information. What had gone on between these two back in 1991?


	2. Chapter 2

Hoover Building, Washington DC.

“So Agent Fowley, are you here to help us?” Scully asked in a pointed manner to counteract Mulder’s submissive reaction to her.  
“I’m sure I can help Fox and you in some way” she responded.  
Hell, the sooner they all could get out of there the better thought Scully. She needed to give Mulder some room to breathe, away from the hold this Fowley woman seemed to have on him.  
Personal items picked up long with some files for Mulder they all headed out to the fresh air outside the Hoover Building away to their homes.

  
Offices of The Lone Gunmen Publication

  
Scully stood outside hammering on the door, finally she heard the bolts starting to go the other side.  
“Well hello Agent Scully” answered Frohike, looking her up and down as she walking into their offices.  
“This Chickadee of Mulder’s, Diana Fowley…. What exactly happened? “ she enquired of Frohike in a stern voice as she entered.  
“Urm” he hesitated  
“We’ll tell you, but you aren’t to reveal your sources if asked” responded Byers, obviously tense about this request.  
“Alright then” she responded, so the three of them told her of the events that happened.  
“Well, she was the one he found the X Files with. The hooked up via a child murder case they worked together when he was in violent crimes. She shared her knowledge of para-science with him and they bonded over the disappearance of his sister. No sooner he had married her and started pushing to be assigned to the X Files than she headed off to Europe on a terrorism posting leaving him it seemed with no reason. He crumbled emotionally once more, work was the only thing he had to live for. He wasn’t communicating with people, closed down, lost friends, we worked together to keep him from going into a much darker place. You know Mulder, he blamed himself for her leaving him. It seems she’s a person you don’t want to get involved with; it never seems to end well. When the divorce papers came through, he just signed then to get that episode of his life behind him.”  
“Thanks for being there for him.”  
“We like him, and you don’t leave a mate behind. You’ve been good for him; he’s become more alive and as happy as Mulder gets since you became his partner.” They reassured her.  
“But still, its not good news if she’s back in his life?”  
“Yep, watch out for her next move. We’ll keep an eye on them both, you keep an eye on his back.” They proposed, a united cheer team to keep Mulder on track.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully’s Apartment, Georgetown

  
Scully came into her apartment after visiting the Lone Gunmen, with her mind running through all the times she and Mulder had supported each other. Taking her all they way back to that first case together, when she asked him to check the bites she had feared were the same as the victims they were investigating. He had then told her about his sister’s abduction, she realised that her trust had been earned early for him to share this information after the hurt that Diana had caused. They had come close to death a number of times over previous cases, which had shown how much they cared and needed each other. She had patched up and cared for Mulder when he was physically hurt, but it seemed she had patched him up emotionally far more than she had first realised.  
Something about Diana just didn’t sit right with Scully. She had felt it when they first met, and it hadn’t gone away. The information from the Lone Gunman had reinforced that feeling, she would do her darndest to protect Mulder from her. The partnership she had with Mulder was more than just work partners, they were friends, they looked out for each other, heck they would put their lives at risk for each other. She had spent too much time sat by Mulder’s bedside when he had been reckless with his life, she would make him realise he had a life to look forward to. Heck, decision made, she was going to fight for Mulder, she didn’t want this man in her life to be taken by another woman.

  
Skinner’s Office, Hoover Building, next morning

  
They sat in front of Skinner’s desk in their usual arrangement, awaiting to hear their fate after the fire. How punishing would this reassignment be?  
“Afternoon Agents” he started  
“Afternoon Sir” they replied in unison.  
“I’ve had more information on your new re-assignment, you’re to head for Dallas with domestic terrorism. You leave tomorrow, for an initial 4 week period.”  
Sentence issued, it could have been worse, but Dallas in the summer would not be pleasant unless in an air conditioned room. But at least they were still together.

  
Dallas Field Office, Briefing room, 2 weeks later.

  
“So agents we head out now and check the building for any devices. Call in as instructed.”  
The briefing on this large terrorism incident that had been called in, right here in Dallas had pulled them into the response. They were back in the centre of things once more, away from checking fertiliser stocks in the name of terror.


	4. Chapter 4

Washington DC, 1 month later.

  
Mulder and Scully were briefly back in their home bases, having been released from hospital after their Antarctic adventure. It seemed there were no long term issues once the hypothermia had been dealt with. They were based in a dark office full of desks, the old basement office needing a refurbishment. Every spare minute Mulder was trying to piece together the files he had saved from the fire, Scully there trying to keep him on the right side of FBI directors.  
So they found themselves in front of the directors, to answer questions on the future of the X Files department. Mulder pleaded with all his might to keep them and get the approval to restore the fire damaged files. But it was to no effect, they were both re-assigned. Background checks, a punishment it felt.  
But here they found themselves, keeping each other going with the X Files taken away from them. Scully trying to keep Mulder in line enough through the checks so he wouldn’t get fired before they could work their way back to the basement. Spender was the new occupant, which just added to the fire of frustration he felt over the decision. Mulder felt it was a waste of his and Scully’s skills. One thing that hadn’t changed is that they cared for each other, trusted each other. Scully knew that she would need to care and protect Mulder over the next few months while Fowley was about, he could easily enter a self-destruct mode with the X Files taken away from him. Heck, she would fight Fowley to protect him if she needed to, he didn’t need that part of his past to haunt him again right now.

  
California, Pacific Coast, End of Route 36

  
“Come sit down, before you fall down. You look exhausted.” Said Scully, placing her arm around Mulder’s waist and guiding him to a nearby bench looking out to sea.  
He let himself be guided, not really with it, tired as the tension left his body from the events of the drive west in an attempt to save Patrick Crump. Collapsing on the bench next to Scully, she gently hugged him as she comforted him on the events that had ended his journey. He was leaning more heavily on her, the exhaustion showing itself now they were sat down. She called for one of the officer to bring her a bottle of water and some food, she didn’t want to be dealing with Mulder fully collapsing on her. She coaxed him to drink some of the water and cereal bar a CHP officer had given her, getting him to sit against the bench rather than her so she could check him over. She assessed that other than some exhaustion from the long drive and hostage situation he’d just encountered along with a lack of food and water from that period he was OK physically. She would try to get him to talk about what had happened during the hostage situation so it wasn’t bottled up, but knowing it would be near impossible for him to get formal assistance from the FBI. Off to a hotel room for them, him to sleep and her to start writing up the report.


	5. Chapter 5

Basement Office, Hover Building 

Spender had changed his view of Mulder following the death of his mother, going as far a recommending that the X Files were handed back to him and Scully. So Mulder was a much happier soul, back doing what drove him to keep going. A brief pause in the office before they headed to California on their first case in this phase, undercover with Scully as a couple. He was definitely looking forward to living with Scully as part of the case.   
His mind was still turbulent following his confrontation with Fowley during the Cassandra Spencer case, she had chosen they side of the syndicate. He had gone over to her apartment and she had answered, clothing smelling of cigarettes. He had known the truth from that point, at least she had not tried to deny it. He had walked away from the apartment; Diana would no longer be a part of his life. She had hurt him too many times, and this had confirmed that the best thing was that she was not in his life, but still his mind still couldn’t settle.  
“Morning Mulder” Scully broke his thoughts, offering him a coffee which she had picked up on the way in.   
He smiled back at her, his thoughts turning to how lucky he was to have her in his life. “Thanks, you knew what I needed right now”. Once more she was looking after him and his wellbeing. This ‘Falls of Arcadia case would be what they needed. Time away from DC, seeing the sunshine of California, lots of time together. Once more he was smiling to himself, they were still together as partners and had the X Files back … how lucky he was, where would the future take their relationship? They had come so close in the corridor before that darn bee!   
“So that’s everything confirmed for the lab kit to be put in the moving boxes for the case.” Scully once more taking him out of his thoughts.   
“Think we’re ready to go Laura Petrie” He replied winking at her  
“Mulder” she replied forcefully showing her displeasure on him choosing the names for their undercover couple. Trying to stop a smirk. It was nice to be in their basement office and Mulder relatively content once more. They were back to their strangely comfortable status quo, off to investigate the latest X Files that had landed on their desk. There was hope on the horizon for them, where would it take them? Hopefully the road was no longer bumpy but the long open highways they would soon be seeing on their way to Arcadia.


End file.
